The Administrative Core serves a critical leadership and identity role for the HERCULES Center. We have identified several key responsibilities of the Administrative Core and designed a structure that will maximize effectiveness. F.1 Responsibilities * Articulate and communicate the Center's vision * Allocation of Center resources * Coordination and facilitation of the Center's activities and components * Communication with, and among, membership* * Monitoring and evaluation of the performances of the Center components (see Logic Model) * Recruiting, appointment, evaluation and termination of Center members * Fiscal management * Promoting the HERCULES mission within the University - Coordinating and facilitating Partnerships with other Emory Centers * Strategic and Tactical planning. Identifying new opportunities and needs * Interaction with NIEHS and NIEHS Centers * Communication with University administration